Various bacterial expression control DNA sequences have been used to control the expression of foreign (i.e., heterologous) polynucleotide by transformed bacteria, as well as control expression of homologous genes. Indeed, with advances in genetic engineering in recent years, it has become possible to produce proteins in economically desirable quantities using various organisms as host cells. Escherichia coli (E. coli) is widely employed as a host cell in protein production systems, as it has a short generation period of about 20 minutes and can utilize a variety of sugars to proliferate. Furthermore, a large number of plasmid vectors have been developed that are useful in E. coli. The rapid and stable industrial production of recombinant proteins has been achieved with host-vector systems employing E. coli as host cell. Nonetheless, there remains a need to better control bacterial gene expression, particularly in commercial process systems.